


innocence brings all the beautiful things.

by Milothatches



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hint at Period-Typical Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I can post them all at once too just let me know, I just wanted to get it right, M/M, Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, don't suggest reading in mobile messes w/ the format, it varies based on your interpretation, mild religious themes, plan is to post a poem a day?, sue me, technically escapril poetry challenge, they are all blakefield, they are very much in love, unless you can tilt your screen!! works fine then. but if u cannot I am so sorry, will is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milothatches/pseuds/Milothatches
Summary: For every soft moment that's stolen: there is a river of hope-filled petals, and the ache of things left behind.It's best not to dwell on it.(Or - 30 prompts for 30 poems, and they're all blakefield.)
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. I. Dawn

* * *

I. (dawn)

chimes. 

dark - hell still grows

in unachievable shadow, moves

with the grace of firelight 

it’s ringing. 

in sight, there is life.

orange shades give way to the blue

rises 

rises,

rises,

the styx flows backward

read it so.

* * *


	2. II. Growth/Decay

* * *

II. (growth/decay)

a garden rests in heaven's light

stone walls are broken, aching

for all the trees cut down, the rest 

will grow back twice as tall.

(I leave you

rest - I hope you see them,

I hope you do not think of me.

if there's any comfort that bathes in light

a river waits

just for it.)

* * *


	3. III. Is Anyone Listening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at end!

* * *

III. (is anyone listening?)

Lost.

how beautiful

morning is in blue

how beautiful it is to wake.

the radio -

it knows you.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you haven't seen the tags at least, it has come to my attention the format is messed up for mobile. I am fairly acquainted with AO3, and any ideas to fix this that I have so it's able to come across on mobile would ruin it. I could automatically set it so the poem would be aligned in the middle, but then it messes with all the lines except the number/name of prompt for the poem. I desperately want this to be as simple and easy to access for everyone, including those who aren't able to read on anything besides their phones, but I am not sure how to fix this. If any of you have an idea on how to fix this or have more knowledge with AO3 than I do, I beg you to not hesitate and contact me. These are all made in appreciation of not just the film or the ship itself, but also for each one of you in this fandom. If there is ANY ideas you have no matter how small, I am super open to them! each poem was made for sharing with you guys, after all - and I want to make sure you can all see them and enjoy it without getting confused or the format getting too trucked up on mobile to understand it.
> 
> My Tumblr: wallywastaken
> 
> Don't be afraid to reach out!! And I hope you guys enjoy today's poem. Tomorrow's poem is my favorite out of all of them! I'm very excited, nearly shaking to just post it too at this point. It isn't very long either? but it's the softest. I just have a soft spot for all of them, really


	4. IV. Earthly Pleasures!

* * *

IV. (earthly pleasures)

darling,

let us sit

in the fields of Asphodel

and watch,

as those who age

wander by.

* * *


	5. V. The View From Up Here

* * *

V. (the view from up here)

in flames

the world, distant.

Step. 

the night sky,

glowing, we stand for

decades, minutes, years

we stare.

* * *


	6. VI. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,,,,,,,,, Emma is a good book. I'm going to hide in fear now

* * *

VI. (obsession)

gratitude is meaningless

against the sun of your eyes

there is this line -

maybe, against

the morning light, this line

that fit so well when I

found you alive;

though I’ll never say it:

if I loved you less.

if I loved you less.

* * *


	7. VII.  Chemical Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mindset was decaying = chemical reaction and you are absolutely allowed and welcome to yell at me for this

* * *

VII. (chemical reaction)

embers.

no matter how dark

you swear it through.

all the dead can fade

but he's alone - nameless.

love. he brought you love.

you do not break,

you do not break,

you do not break,

you do not break.

* * *


	8. VIII. Hometown

* * *

VIII. (hometown)

nature prevails.

have faith in the fallen bridge

and the creatures that live

where we cannot abide.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if the flowers can sing  
> than maybe hope can bring  
> two souls to another time.)


	9. IX. Natural Light

* * *

IX. (natural light)

golden leaves

cascade of a willow tree

love, as you sleep,

i will dream

this is real.

* * *


	10. X. Parasitic

* * *

X. (parasitic)

breathe

they will stare at us

how can we be filth

and laugh with freedom?

click. 

the journey is a bridge

sea separating continents. 

breathe, breathe, breathe.

I would rather be free in the box

of your shadow than a stranger

on the floor.

click.

this, this thing between us

I will not let them take it.

a bang - 

look up. look around.

* * *


	11. XI.  Heaven/Hell

* * *

XI. (heaven/hell)

a star falling from the sky

my head is but broken; bleeding

the silhouette of a building nearby

am I a ghost, or am I dreaming?

(A forest nearby

is softly present, singing

for all the ghosts I wander by

there is a light to keep me

nearing.)

* * *


	12. XII. Submerged In Water

* * *

XII. (submerged in water)

consuming.

a million soldiers moving -

the sound. 

it soaks him 

up, 

out, 

through.

this time, it is unspoken.

* * *


	13. XIII.  The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I just wanted to make a tiny note - I am currently going through the process of switching/testing meds. As I'm going down on the current one I'm going to have a much harder time differentiating today from tomorrow, and memory in general. Please please do not fret if nothing comes one day, everything is ok! It is very likely I have no idea it is a different day or that I haven't posted a poem already at all. If a full day does pass and I only post 1 poem instead of the 2 I was supposed to in order to make up for it, please feel free to let me know. I don't want to let any of you down or have my memory prohibit my ability to share and create. Hopefully, things will get better and go back to normal soon. I love you guys! I hope you have a wonderful day.

* * *

XIII. (the city)

home is not home.

there is a difference

between the man that left,

after the man came back,

and the current,

of which 

I am to you.

* * *


	14. XIV.  Pink, Like Your Brain

* * *

XIV. (pink, like your brain)

i say it is blue.

you know the names,

the difference. 

in my head, i say

there is a beauty to your innocence

i will never understand.

Sheets. Water.

i do not remember

the shape of it;

dying. 

* * *


	15. XV. Euphoria

* * *

XV. (euphoria)

the sparks of dust

and the blood of rot.

it is hard to tread

through the fields of serenity;

the stars are not bright here.

it’s done. 

_It's done._

He closes his eyes.

* * *


	16. XVI. Bearing Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo !! I just wanted to say this poem was inspired by If Gold Rust, What Shall Iron Do by looncandy. I had never been fond of medieval AUs before reading it, mostly because their accuracy never felt right and I hadn't read very many good ones in the small handful of Medieval AUs I did try. And yet, it gave me hope and the warmest of loves. Looncandy! I love your passion and dedication, it radiates not only in each word of the fic but each note as well. It is hard to get my heart to truly, truly bleed over a fic and wreck my entire day with how boggled I am because of it, let alone with actual published books. It absolutely did wreck me, and continues to every time I reread it and become a puddle of weepy softness. For those of you who (somehow) have not read it yet, I absolutely encourage you to. I have read every goddamn fic in this fandom (I will not hesitate to repeat, Every Single Fic) and it is at the top of my list suggestion wise. It's beautiful. To who reads this, and the 2nd Devons, the level of beauty in your writing is achievable even if you cannot see it on your own, and I encourage you to create and write. You are beautiful. I hope you enjoy this poem, and in the mean time! I love each and every one of you, I hope you have a fantastic day.

* * *

XVI. (bearing fruit)

this letter to you

I hope it reaches 

the very being of your soul,

this wish

to come home, I hope

is call enough of its own.

it is spring and I

am tired of surviving; 

the blossoms scream of hope. 

return, my love 

let this eternity be

life at last.

* * *


	17. XVII. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!! ***Important note on updating in the future.*** I might not be able to post poems within the next two to three days, because I will be in my state's capital hospital getting a doppler liver ultrasound done. A while back when I started Testosterone they noticed my liver enzymes were high on a blood test, and not a month later they were double. We were quickly assured my meds had nothing to do with it, but all of a sudden, they magically do. We have been struggling and fighting with doctors and insurance not only to figure out what's going on, what meds they think are causing this (still no answer), and WHERE the hell we can get the ultrasound done, because one hospital has denied us already because they can't do it (they even made us go through the entire process just to get to the ultrasound room and go ":) sorry we're not equipped thanks for waiting goodbye"). At this point, we have no idea how much probable liver damage I have because of them not giving answers and making us wait, so hopefully it isn't much and the hospital I will be going to can do the ultrasound and actually give us answers. This is unfortunately not my first rodeo when it comes to fighting with doctors. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on, if I am unable to update in the future or posting becomes spottier and spottier. 
> 
> These poems may be short, long since written and not worth many kudos, but posting them gives me hope and the ability the differentiate one awfully long day from another. I will do my best to keep posting! 30 is a whole lot, and I don't want to let any of you down. I hope you all have a lovely, lovely and wonderful day, and at least a good day tomorrow if it is already night or the end of the day when you're reading this. Love you guys.

* * *

XVII. (grief)

i would wait

a thousand more lifetimes

follow, though you never ask.

golden rays, i can see in color

draw the softest blue 

in landscape.

Time -

if it meant just this once

you do not go first.

* * *


	18. XVIII.  How Did The Sky Look?

* * *

XVIII. (how did the sky look?)

we dream again

float solid in the blue

and white speckles,

grasp to life beyond death.

and [_this_](https://schofeild.tumblr.com/post/190705082389/%F0%9D%9A%82%F0%9D%9A%8C%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%98%F0%9D%9A%8F%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%95%F0%9D%9A%8D-%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9C-%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%A0%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%99%F0%9D%9A%9D-%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%9B%F0%9D%9A%98%F0%9D%9A%9E%F0%9D%9A%90%F0%9D%9A%91-%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%8E-%F0%9D%9A%A0%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8E-%F0%9D%9A%99%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8A%F0%9D%9A%95%F0%9D%9A%9C) is the meaning

of ineffable.

* * *


	19. XIX. Tough To Be A Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch.

* * *

XIX. (tough to be a bug)

_four hours to go._

they speak to us as if

it is a game, and not the

screams that come

from the ground above us

but even now, I know

I am on my own.

_one hour to go._

for those curious -

a great burst of flame.

it looks like

hell.

_thirty minutes to go._

somewhere

there is the face of

a boy with heaven's eyes,

hidden away under the layers

of blue tin, and

I let myself dream.

_two minutes to go._

they use us

for we are not different

by anything but our faces,

though it’s 

easy to look similar

in this land gutted of life.

a lungful of air, a

deep breath

a whistle.

_Zero hour._

the mud sinks the same

and the dead

do not forgive.

* * *


	20. XX. Moon

* * *

XX. (moon)

the stars dim.

to believe in beautiful things

while the morning brings

the reminder of hope

once lost.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the moon stays.
> 
> to lay on this cot
> 
> guide my hand through
> 
> each lock, curly brown
> 
> while you dream.)


	21. XXI.  Hands, Wrists, Teeth

* * *

XXI. (hands, wrists, teeth)

hold steady

you first, always

bite.

palm. blood -

hell is not the place

for this. 

you're scared;

not your fault.

this will cost me

but I'll pay for it.

* * *


	22. XXII. Into The Woods

* * *

XXII. (into the woods)

sunflowers

water a clear blue.

i look for the angels that sing

the trees, and all the things

they still remind me 

of you.

* * *


	23. XXIII. Focus On The Texture

* * *

XXIII. (focus on the texture)

I will lay out in the daisies

watch as spring begins to bloom;

I have never felt so empty

in this field without you.

(If I sit here merely silent

hear the quiet of no birds tune

perhaps I can remember

how it felt to be near you.)

* * *


	24. XXIV.  Black Hole

(Hello !! this poem specifically was inspired by the fic [Pick a man. Bring your kit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682791/chapters/54214288) by WafflesRisa. It absolutely destroyed my soul when I first read it and!! suggest reading it if you haven't. Putting the credit where it's due!)

* * *

XXIV. (black hole)

repeat.

stumble on disbelieving

have to do it right

the ceiling -

repeat.

broken, a storm factor

cannot change.

repeat.

it is this place

I beg you to believe; 

when you do my 

heart hurts less.

(is it the broken bones

that kill me.)

repeat.

at least this time

I'm not alone.

* * *


	25. XXV.  Extinction

* * *

XXV. (extinction)

to find laughter

in the face of horror

see the dead and the stars

lighting up the sky, not

stars at all; find

the body count and still

dream brightly, well.

that is beauty.

you are the definition

(though i’m not sure you know it.)

* * *


	26. XXVI. Serpentine

* * *

XXVI. (serpentine)

drift.

we have heard the sky shake

not yet of the world

crumbling. we cannot see

but we mustn't stay.

is there light? it burns -

to breathe freedom.

I think it's

morning.

* * *


	27. XXVII.  Fight Or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey um shoutout to my dearest Taylor and their odes to 1917!! that they wrote based on the movie's soundtrack. I have them permanently fixed on my wall still and continue to read them over and over so I can cry. I can't wait to see!! what you create and perhaps publish in the future, Taylor, you're so goddamn talented. To know you even a little bit is the coolest thing I could ever have unknowingly asked for.

* * *

XXVII. (fight or flight)

trees. rest. soul.

they taught you only the 

shape of your hands around 

someone’s throat, 

but we both know 

what your instincts 

do first.

dark. fear. _home._

it’s different 

when it’s love. 

you can tell yourself

it isn’t instinctual.

mud. rot. adrenaline.

it seems you know hell

like the back of your hand,

but like many others

you lose the words once

you’ve left it.

home. home. home.

some hands fit together

better than your own.

it’s different

when it’s love.

cherries. water. dust.

you think if there’s evidence

in your hand maybe someone

will see your eyes and

believe it.

light. blood. roam.

maybe you were mistaken

the first time - 

hell is different

when you’re on your own.

grass. clouds. bombs.

this is not your fight

you have made this 

your fight, so let what comes

consume.

* * *


	28. XXVIII. Reverence as a Weapon

* * *

XXVIII. (reverence as a weapon)

it is the reasons for 

all I say, and all I don't.

it is the way you rest

and I trace the constellations

into your bones, as if saying

this is for you

I planted this verse

in my heart, in our souls

and we have watered it, 

and here it grows.

my hands are of blood

and a ridden curse, 

but they are for you

to guide.

* * *


	29. XXIX.  Monochrome

* * *

XXIX. (monochrome)

for soulmates to see

you need more than a name.

I have never loved before

it’s forbidden all the same.

all I have left is the

blood on my hands;

and the colors 

you leave me.

* * *


	30. XXX.   Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really weird how I planned this out?? It took me a bit longer to finish all the Escapril challenges due to (still present and unfixed) mental health issues. I posted this on a whim of anxiety, because I had finally finished all my poems up and really wanted to share it and the love I had for them. What's funny - altogether, they're 10 pages. I'm posting this on the tenth of June, after waking up at 10 A.M and procrastinating because even though all the poems were finished to begin with, I didn't want to see it end. I'm sure you guys are glad it did though! I can't imagine 30 days worth of small little poems were very exciting, let alone the wait for it.
> 
> To be honest - there were actually quite a few poems I did change. Some I rewrote entirely - note any of the longer ones - and some I just cut a tiny bit out or changed it up. For the ones I did rework, I'll list them in order if you're interested in going back and reading them. I can also share a link to the originals, if anyone wants that. (though I'm not sure who will or why? but the offer!! stands and will always be there. If the interest is. I mean)

* * *

XXX. (dusk) 

Slowly,

slowly

the sun comes tumbling down.

we rest our heads in the soft grass;

dream of better things

where tomorrow

can't hurt us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder from the tags - If you'd much rather I posted the poems all at once instead of daily, I am very much up for that! I have them all written, and don't want to overwhelm any of you if it gets to that point. This is all for fun! and I don't want any of this to be a bad or negative experience for any of you reading-wise. I am also willing to post two at a time if you feel that would be better. My only fear is their meaning not coming across if I post them all at once, you know?


End file.
